


Skating

by Shinimegami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cold, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Skating, thekagakuroxmasevent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinimegami/pseuds/Shinimegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No human was meant to do this. No human was ever meant to strap boots with metal blades on the bottom onto their feet and stumble out onto a large patch of ice to risk falling on their ass and breaking something, or even worse, making themselves look like an idiot. If Kagami was sure of anything right now, it was that. (written for the kagakuro christmas event on Tumblr, #17: Skiing/Skating/Snowboarding)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skating

No human was meant to do this. No human was ever meant to strap boots with metal blades on the bottom onto their feet and stumble out onto a large patch of ice to risk falling on their ass and breaking something, or even worse, making themselves look like an idiot. If Kagami was sure of anything right now, it was that. 

This little outing to an outdoor ice skating rink had all been coach's idea. Given that it was so close to winter break, everyone had agreed on it as something of a break from their routine. All of them agreed that while it wasn't practice, it was still exercise, so maybe taking the day off to do so wouldn't hurt. Well, everyone agreed except for him, of course, which meant he was overruled when he protested it. They didn't even really _have_ things like this back in California, and Kagami was starting to understand why. 

As of right now, he was clutching the side wall of the rink, trying not to slip and fall, not that his feet were particularly wanting to cooperate with him on that at the moment. The rest of his team seemed to not be having a whole lot of trouble. Furihata stumbled a couple times, but usually someone caught him before he wound up on his ass and then he'd continue on from there like nothing had happened. Everyone else seemed to handle this with relative ease, but Kagami was starting to realize he preferred to stay on normal ground with regular shoes, thank you very much. 

"Kagami-kun…" A voice came from behind him, surprising him and almost making him lose his grip on the wall and fall over before retightening his grip on it. He managed to look over to see Kuroko stopped next to him on the ice, looking at him with a calm but almost curious expression. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine!" Kagami blurted, completely ignoring the fact that he looked the exact opposite with how he was desperately trying not to slip and slide and generally fall as he clung to the wall. "It's this idea that's not fine! It's batshit crazy! Why do people even _do_ this? _How_ do they even do this?" 

Kuroko blinked, still watching him struggle with staying upright intently. "Does Kagami-kun not know how to skate?" 

Kagami looked away from his smaller partner, feeling his face start to heat up a bit in slight embarrassment. "Well, no. But that's because it wasn't really a common thing where I was in the US. Besides, who came up with such a weird idea anyway?!" 

In his usual fashion, if Kuroko was paying much attention to his grumbling, it didn't show. His partner watched him struggle for a few more moments before holding out his hand, offering it to him. 

"If Kagami-kun wants, he can hold my hand and I'll show him." 

At first Kagami felt his face grow just a little warmer and his first instinct was to say hell no, to get off the ice, out of these demonic blade-shoes, and see if there was a stand around here selling hot chocolate or something, but after a moment or two of looking at his partner and boyfriend who was sincerely offering to help and not actually making fun of him, Kagami decided to give in. Worst that could happen would be that they both fell, and then at least he wouldn't be alone in his embarrassment. 

Despite being wary of his ability to stay up without both hands firmly placed on the small retaining wall around the rink, Kagami tentatively reached over and placed his hand in Kuroko's. Kuroko's hand was so much smaller and a lot colder than his own, but for some reason holding onto him alone made Kagami feel a little better, causing him to straighten up a little and…actually stop sliding around so much. 

"Yeah. Okay." He muttered softly, and Kuroko gave him one of his rare, small smiles. The fluttering in Kagami's chest that had nothing to do with absolute fear of slipping and falling on the ice as he watched him for a moment completely distracted him from the fact that Kuroko was slowly starting to lead him out and away from the wall. Before Kagami could realize it, he'd let go of the wall completely and now they were very, very, very slowly moving. Kagami still felt clumsy and still a bit like he was sliding everywhere, and he was a little more tense now that he didn't have the wall to cling to, but it was a start. 

"See? I knew Kagami-kun would be fine once he'd calmed down." 

"Hey, I-" Kagami bristled, almost losing his balance in the process before regaining it. "It's not my fault this is unnatural!" 

"But Kagami-kun is doing so much better now." 

That…he actually couldn't argue with. He still felt like he didn't have it down, and they were somewhat moving at a snail's pace, but he was starting to feel less and less like he was right on the verge of falling, his hand in Kuroko's giving something of a grounded feeling. Yeah okay. he had him on this one. This was a definite step up from just trying to stand up while hanging onto the wall. Maybe this wasn't _that_ bad. Then again, maybe somehow Kuroko just made it better...

However, it seemed like their progress was rather short lived as a group of kids from another high school sped by them, weaving in and out of each other and around the both of them, brushing by Kagami and throwing him off balance. And, with his hand still firmly place in Kuroko's, when he started to lose balance, his partner did too. When they fell, he came down on the ice first with a groan before Kuroko literally landed right on top of him. 

One of the students called back a half-hearted sounding "Sorry!" followed by a chorus of laughter from their friends, but Kagami ignored it, focusing in on Kuroko, lifting his head from the ice to look at him, running a hand through his hair to make sure Kuroko hadn't somehow hit his head on the ice in their fall.

"You okay?" 

"Yes, but I think this may be enough skating for one day." 

"I couldn't agree with you more." 

With that, Kuroko managed to move off of him, standing back up and offering him a hand. Despite the situation, Kagami smiled and took it, letting his smaller partner help him back up, and they slowly made their way out of the rink. 

A few minutes later they were sitting on a nearby bench, having turned their rental skates back in, opting to just watch their teammates skate for now. A few of them had their own falls but kept getting back up, and while Kagami admired that, he was kind of getting the feeling that ice skating wasn't really his thing. Though, he had to admit, he felt better about his and Kuroko's mishap knowing that they weren't the only ones. 

"I think I'll stick to basketball." Kagami commented, earning a chuckle from Kuroko. He glanced over at his partner to see Kuroko rubbing his hands together and blowing on them as if in effort to keep them warm. Kagami frowned and turned more toward his boyfriend moving to wrap his hands around Kuroko's much smaller ones. 

"Geeze, your hands are like ice." He said, knowing that he was lucky that his were any better, having forgotten his own gloves. He always seemed so much warmer than most people though, so maybe this was an advantage in a situation like this. 

"I…forgot my gloves when I left home this morning." Kuroko admitted. There was a pink tinge on his cheeks now, but Kagami wasn't sure if he was blushing or if the cold air was taking it's toll on pale skin. No matter the reason, Kagami leaned in and gently blew on Kuroko's hands in an effort to warm them, pausing to press a small, soft kiss against his fingertips before straightening up and gently rubbing them between his own. Kuroko gave him a shy, loving smile and Kagami couldn't help but give him one in return. 

Okay so maybe this trip out wasn't _all_ bad.


End file.
